


Toys In The Attic

by xspike4evax



Series: Song Titles Series [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire's can still have fun during the daylight hours.</p><p>Artist: Aerosmith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys In The Attic

Toys In The Attic 

The sliver of sunlight slanted through the loose piece of wood searing William's tender flesh. He grit his teeth but didn't make a sound. 

Angelus smiled, taking in the sight of his naked boy hanging from the ceiling; his biceps cording from the strain of the chains. 

He let the wood fall back against the attic window as smoke curled from William's chest. William was a beauty there was no mistaking it. 

The leather of the riding crop trailed across William's nipple. "Time to scream boy." Angelus smiled again at the defiant look he received; the battle of wills had begun.


End file.
